Supernatural Twins
by Sparks Diamond
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a pair of powerful twins Together, they go after a demon that's been terrorizing many people. Can they make it in time? Written by me and sammysgurl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! **

**This story is written by Me(Addie aka Sparks Diamond) and Kylie(aka sammysgurl).**

**Supernatural Twins:**

**Summary: Sam and Dean meet a pair of powerful twins Together, they go after a demon that's been terrorizing many people. Can they make it in time? Written by me and sammysgurl.**

**This chapter aws written by: Sparks Diamond**

**Chapter 1: Dream Meeting**

_2 girls…. in old abandoned warehouse. A scary looking demon was after them._

"_RUN KYLIE RUN," screamed one of them. _

_A shrill scream was heard as the demon went in for the kill…._

…………………………………………………………………………………

Sam Winchester sat up in his bed; screaming.

"Sam, are you okay?"

Dean came up to him and saw the confused and worried expression on his face.

"Dean….we have to go now. Or two girls will die. Tonight."

Without asking questions, Dean went out to the car and stocked it with all the weapons they needed.

"Where to, Sam," Dean asked as he climbed into the car.

"It was an old abandoned warehouse. It was the one we passed on our way here yesterday. It's only five miles up the road. Ask questions later…. drive now!"

…………………………………………………………………………………

Everything was all too familiar when Sam stepped into the warehouse. The demon was attacking two girls.

"RUN KYLIE RUN," screamed one of them.

The one named Kylie screamed as the demon came toward the other girl. But she wasn't screaming because the demon was coming after her. She was screaming in pain.

"What the hell---"

Dean was cut off by the demon blowing up and splattering all over the place.

"Jeez, Kylie. Any more time and he would have killed me."

"Well I'm sorry, my powers take a little bit of time to work."

Before the other girl could answer, Kylie spotted Sam and Dean.

"Whoa. Who the hell are you," Kylie asked.

"I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean. Who are you?."

"I'm Addie Carter. This is my twin sister Kylie. And by the way, what the hell are you doing here? You could have gotten yourselves killed!"

Dean was still a little shocked from seeing a huge demon being blasted away but a small girl.

"I would say the same thing about you," Dean said. "We were coming here to save you. My brother had a vision about you getting killed. Then we show up in time to see your sister blow this demon to bits. What's up with that? Where did you get those powers from?"

Addie was becoming a bit annoyed with this Dean guy.

"We were born with them. What you mean visions? Like psychic visions?."

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Son of a bitch!"

"What?" Dean was interested in the girl's reaction.

Addie looked up. "That's the same thing that I have."

Sam was a bit shocked. He didn't know that people could have the same powers as him. Especially people that young.

"So wait, you're telling me that----"

BANG! Sam was cut off by another demon coming through the doors.

Addie thought that they had killed the demon.

"That isn't right….."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Addie: Well, I hoped u guys liked that story.

Dean: What story?

Kylie: Dean, weren't you paying attention.

Sam: kicks Dean

Dean: Oh yeah. That story. It was ok. I need some more talking parts. I want to be heard.

Addie: Yeah, I believe we hear you too much already.

Dean: HEY!

Kylie: It's true, Dean. And besides, the big talking parts belong to Sam.

Dean: Sam? Why?

Sam: Me? Why?

Addie: Uh….because we love Sam.

Kylie: Duh.

Dean: sad How bout me?

Addie: Yeah Yeah we love u too.

Kylie: AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Addie: Yup that little button over there. Say bye, Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean: BYEE!

…………………………………………………………………………………

plz plz review!


	2. The Carters and The Winchesters

**Hey there everyone! **

**This story is written by Me(Addie aka Sparks Diamond) and Kylie(aka sammysgurl).**

**Supernatural Twins:**

**Summary: Sam and Dean meet a pair of powerful twins Together, they go after a demon that's been terrorizing many people. Can they make it in time? Written by me and sammysgurl.**

written by Sammysgurl.

Chapter 2: The Carters and The Winchesters

BANG! Sam was cut off by another demon coming through the doors.

Addie thought that they had killed the demon.

"That isn't right….."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

As the young girl was cut off, the two sisters where thrown against the warehouse wall, knocking Kylie unconscious.

"Kylie are u alright?"...Sam said rushing towards the injured girl..as Dean was getting smart mouthed by Addie.

"Are you alright?" said Dean

"Of course I'm not alright! God use your head...and help me up"...Dean rolled his eyes as he helped Addie up with the thought running through his mind _"next time I get the girl that cant back sass me."_

As Dean was helping Addie up they were both knocked over by the demon once again...

"Sam take Kylie outside help her regain consciousness, while me and Addie finish this one off."

"But Dean.."

"Sam this isn't the time trust me!"..Sam looked carefully at Dean then rushed Kylie outside.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ugh….what happened? My heads killing me..damn demon….I'll kill him," Kylie groaned.

"Ha," Sam chuckles "Your gonna be just fine. How's your head..." Sam grips his forehead in agonizing pain...

"Sam...Sam r u ok"...Sam went into a trance and then after a few minutes snapped out of it.

"DEAN!"...he cried as rushing inside. Without a thought Kylie ran in behind just in time to see Sam rush Addie and Dean out of the way of a flaming barrel...Kylie stood in complete shock as the three got up.

As Kylie sees the three not noticing the demon right in front of them she secretly tries using her telekinesis to throw the flaming barrel back at the demon...with a failed attempt the demon rages towards her and tosses her too the ground once again...and by now Kylies right down pissed off...Sam goes over to help her up than the two look forward to see a mangled face in the distance..everything goes white as the two vanish.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sam..Sam are you here?" a frightened Dean cried.

"Kylie...where are u come on this isn't the time for your childish games," said secretly worried Addie

"Dean what's going on? Where are they?..." Addie asked as they both noticed the warehouse falling into a deep silence...

"ADDIE WATCH OUT!"...

Addie turned around to see...

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Kylie- So how do you like the story so far boys?

Sam- It's good

Dean- What the hell do you think your doing making Sam disappear with a gorgeous girl?

Addie- HEY! your stuck with me in a warehouse.

Dean- True, but your to much like me...but the world needs more handsome devils like me..except your in a chick form.

Addie- I agree with you.

Kylie- Oh get a room.

Addie- Bite me

Kylie- Oh no bite him...but don't leave teeth marks.

Sam- Hey...didn't Dean say that to me once?

Dean- yeah?

Kylie- yeah, when you were fighting that SLUT MEG! Like what the hell does she think she is messing with you guys!

Addie- Kylie calm down that was a long time ago!

Sam/Dean- HAHAHA

Kylie- ... Fine.

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
